Raiden VS Fulgore
Raiden VS Fulgore '''is Wolverine-Man's Season 3 Premiere. It pits Raiden, who previously starred in Raiden vs Genos, from the Metal Gear franchise against Fulgore from the Killer Instinct franchise. Description Two cyborgs. Two blades. One winner. 60 seconds. Interlude '''2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE MELEE! A building owned by UltraTech A tall man covered with robotic armor stood in front of the taller building in front of him. He opened the door and entered. It was dark and dead silent in the room, until Raiden '''spotted two blood-red dots in the blackness and two unidentified objects glowing a bright blue. Then a towering robot walked up to Raiden, making it's presence known. It had to have been six feet and five inches tall at least. An orange, plume-like extension protruded from the back from the robot's head, and two blue blades protruded from it's arms. Raiden had encountered '''Fulgore, the cybernetic creation of UltraTech. The cyborg ninja immediately brought out his Marasuma, ready to combat the metallic beast that was standing in front of him. "I hope you don't mind being sent to the dump." Fulgore prepared to battle his inevitable opponent without making so much as a sound. And yet the silence meant that it was accepting Raiden's challenge. FATE COLLIDES ONCE AGAIN! ENGAGE! Raiden sprinted at fast speeds, but Fulgore managed to dodge the Murasama. He tried to impale Raiden's skull with his blades, only to catch air as Raiden leaped backward, planting his feet onto the wall above the entrance of the building behind him. Pressing his feet against the wall, Raiden was sent flying downward to his enemy in another attempt to slice him with the Murasama. Disappointment, as well as annoyance, morphed onto his face as Fulgore dodged him again. To make matters worse, Fulgore drove his blades square into Raiden's abdomen. Raiden screamed out in agony as the scorching blades did their work, reducing his intestines to streams of blood, pus and excrement. Fulgore pulled his blades out of Raiden's body, which were now stained red, white and brown (And likely stunk because of that), and kicked Raiden in the chest, cracking his ribs and sending him to the ground immediately. Raiden clutched his chest and rolled over in pain as Fulgore kicked him in the side, rolling him over. Raiden angrily impaled Fulgore's leg with the Murasama, then rose to his feet, pulled out the Murasama, and sliced Fulgore's waistline. He spun around in hopes that the Murasama would decapitate Fulgore, but instead of slicing through metal, it collided with one of Fulgore's blades (Which was now blue again due to the temperatures of the blade melting the blood, pus and excrement off, but the stink was still there), causing sparks to fly in different directions. Fulgore suddenly stabbed Raiden in the back, earning a yell of pain from the ninja. He then fired the Plasma Storm at Raiden's already injured back, sending him flying forward. Raiden spun around to receive a laser from Fulgore's eye to the nose, splitting it open. Fulgore then teleported behind Raiden and sliced at his back with his blades repeatedly, drawing blood each time. In rage, Raiden spun around and began slicing Fulgore at an incredibly fast speed that would rival Sonic the Hedgehog's running speed before impaling through Fulgore's midsection. Fulgore tried to kick Raiden, but the attack was dodged. Raiden punched Fulgore right in the chest, the 550lb cyborg falling to the ground. Raiden pulled the Murasama out of Fulgore's downed body and raised the high-frequency blade into the air, ready to finish off his adversary once and for all. However, Fulgore drove it's foot into Raiden's groin, then got up and drove his blades into Raiden's shoulders. As Raiden was distracted, he stepped about five feet backward and what sounded kinda like a generator powering up could be heard. Raiden looked up at his opponent with fury. ...Which soon turned to shock as a massive laser flew out of Fulgore's chest and straight toward Raiden. At just BARELY THE LAST SECOND, '''Raiden leaped over both the Devastation Beam ''and ''Fulgore, glanced at the cyborg in mid air as time slowed down, and began swinging his Murasama multiple times. Once time returned to normal, Raiden landed on his feet, Fulgore's Devastation Beam stopped firing and Fulgore began to fall apart. Raiden didn't even need to turn around to acknowledge that he had come out on top at last. "Heh heh heh. Shouldn't have stood in my way." He said with a smile. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... RAIDEN! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Season Premiere Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees